


Meteor Shower~ Namjin\ AU

by JoonieDimple



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Cute, I got inspired, M/M, i don’t know what i’m doing, idk what more to write :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonieDimple/pseuds/JoonieDimple
Summary: In where Jin has hard core feelings for Namjoon and confess to him by a letter and gets rejected,Namjoon is arrogant here....





	Meteor Shower~ Namjin\ AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first well....I guess this is like my first fanfic....

_[ Tuesday May 12 7:30 pm ]_

 

Kim Namjoon, beautiful black hair, one of the top students, handsome features and keeper of many girls and boys hearts...but very arrogant. In this moment Kim Seokjin, one of the boys lovers, he has been writing a love letter for the only Kim Namjoon.

 

“ _Back at again with the Love therapy! Oh! It looks like we already have one call! Please introduce yourself!”_

 

_“My name name is Min-hyun and I had this crush for this girl since little and we have just become best friends, I have sent her signs and she responded to them, my friends also said she likes me too, what should I do?”_

 

_“That’s simple! If she has responded to your signs and is pretty obvious she likes you, then make it official before it’s too late!”_  

 

Jin smiled, “Many people out there are making their dreams come true with the people they love…” He said as he looked at his window. On his calendar was shown a note, ‘ _Meteor shower! :]’._ Not a minute later the meteor shower started, it looked so beautiful, all it can be seen in Jin’s eyes was the brightness of the meteor shower. “I better make a wish!” He puts his hands together and closed his eyes, wishing for his wish to become true. “Well, tomorrow is the day, the day I will give this letter to Kim Namjoon.”

 

[ _Next Day]_

 

Jin usually is not a morning person, I mean who is? Waking up from your warm bed, not wanting to go to school, but if you don’t then your parents go to jail. But today Jin made an exception, Currently he is hiding where usually the bikes are suppose to go, waiting for Kim Namjoon to arrive, he may seem calm, or creepy? But inside he was so nervous, he was about to declare his love for Namjoon in— “There he is!” Jin whispered yelled to himself. Namjoon as usual came in his school uniform, his hair messy today but he still looked good. His bag swinging by the moment of his wrist, he was just two meters away from school gate, it was now Jin's chance. The brown haired stood up and went to the school gate, there Namjoon entered, as soon as he entered Jin stopped in front of him. Everyone stared, Jin was so nervous his body was shaking, Jin was pretty tall but compared to Namjoon he is the smallest thing.

 

“K-Kim N-Namjoon, h-here I-is my l-letter!” Jin handed his love letter towards Namjoon while looking down. Namjoon sighted. “No thank you.” Namjoon left. Jin couldn’t believe it...his love, had just rejected him in front of the entire school. Jin went to his classroom running. You may think, How come Jin fell in love with Namjoon while the other being so arrogant? Well, it was the beginning year of freshman, each student give their speech, it was a really long ceremony, but when Namjoon went upon the stage, his words made Jin fall in love with him.

 

Back to Jin, his head rested on his desk. “Jin!” His closest friends came over. “Is it true that you confessed to Kim Namjoon from class A!?” Everything went silent. “Jimin can you say it more louder I’m pretty sure Tokyo didn’t hear you.” Everyone still had his eyes on him. “Jin! Jin!” A familiar voice was heard. “Byong-hun?” Jimin Asked. “Jin, is it true you confessed to that Arrogant Kim Namjoon?” Jin just gave up. There was nothing he could do than just admit he was the boy, to be exact another of those boy who gets rejected by him. “Jin! I will make that coward pay!” Jin didn’t move, it was embarrassing enough for him, all he wanted to do is disappeared until he’s fine or the world is fine. “Byong-hun, don’t just...let it be..” Jin said in a soft voice. Byong-hun, had a huge crush on Seokjin, well what can we say? Jin is indeed handsome. “Jin-ah, we can still help you to move the stuff to your new house right?” Jin nodded. His dad had been working on a house and finally today they could move in. “The house is indeed pretty.” Byong-hun dramatically stood up. “I will help you and my father-in law!” Jimin hit Byong-hun. “Shush don’t be dramatic!”

 

[ _After school]_

 

“Jin-ah!” Jimin waved to get The others attention, Jin just smiled. “Sorry if we delayed! Byong-hun was thinking what to say when he sees your father, we left him but he catched up.” Jin smiled. “My father is inside we just need to unpack some boxes.” They nodded. “Oh hello guys!” Jin’s father came out. “My father-in law! Nice to see you!” Byong-hun hugged Jin’s father. “Let me put the last box inside the house, father.” Jin’s dad just nodded. “There’s no way in the world he’s getting married to you.” Jin smiled. They started heading towards the door when Jin turned around. “Wait do you guys hear that?” Jin looked up to the sky, no sound was heard. “I’m done f—,” before they even knew it, a meteor crashed in the Kim’s future house. “Byong-hun!” Jimin yelled. “I’m alright.” Jin’s dad and himself saw the house they had been working on destroyed just like that…

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
